Kamen Rider Anomaly
by MaskedWriterWaffle
Summary: Demons and Kamen Rider, what more could you ask for. (I mean, a bit of time power shinanagins would be cool too.) (Oh and knights.) God you ask for so much. This is Kamen Rider Anomaly!
1. Episode One, The Contract is Go

Demons, they are known as the denizens of Hell. While most take on the appearance of man or woman, each of them holds a more sinister true form that matches their diabolical nature.

However, some demons in lore were known as heroes and protectors of various things. Like, that guy, or uh, yeah I don't actually know any but, I'm sure there is some!

Either way, this story is about the best of these demons. In fact, it's not just a demon. It's a man working in perfect sync with his partner, the two of them fighting destiny and time itself! Both of them under the singular title of…

**_Kamen Rider Anomaly!_**

**_Episode One _**

**_The Contract is Go_**

Ragged breathing, the sounds of footsteps echoing through the many dark alleyways of a city. While many figures in what could only be described as cloth tunics be seen searching through as many places as they could in the area, what they were looking for remained unknown. That was in the corner of the area a blue light started to shine before disappearing into a wall, unknown to the group. Appearing on the other side, you could see its full form.

The first thing to note was the figure heavily resembled a ghostly wolf. Notably most of his body was composed of a yellow spiritual energy, notably his claws, "hair," and entire lower body. Besides that he notably had blue armor pieces molded into the energy, most likely being whatever kept the form stable. The head reinforcing the wolf aspects of his form, his chestplate notably had some black charring amongst its dark blue coloring. And his red eyes were bolting around every corner whilst trying to plan a route.

Then he suddenly zoomed forward, a fire in his eyes being his only fuel.

**"I've got to find him… Everything depends on it!"**

Akuma City, or just Akuma.

Date, March 26th 2018

Despite what the name implies, it was a peaceful place. It was a hustling and bustling time in the city as it was well, the day before graduation for Samsara Academy's senior students. Samsara Academy being the local prestigious high school for the rich and smart students of the city! Senior students were currently goofing off in classrooms, laughter echoing all throughout the school. Sure there were the rare students who were still doing some sort of academic related things.

One such student was a young man, known as Raiden Hikaru, or Hikaru Raiden. A eighteen year old with short brown hair that styled to fall back, he also had blue eyes, with a pair of googles, you know, the kind those cool Digimon protagonists wear. He was wearing the standard school unform of Samsara Academy, which was, a pair of black pants with white strips, black shoes, a white undershirt, a navy blue tie, and a black jacket with a similar white stripe design to the pants.

He was currently sitting under a cherry blossom tree, a pen in his mouth, and a paper which he firmly held in front of him. "Ugh!" He groaned, taking the pencil out his mouth and tossing it on the grass as it began to roll down the small hill. "H-Hey wait!" He shouted as he slightly scrambled after it. The pencil then bumped into someone's shoe. It was a girl, the same age as Hikaru mostly likely. The girl glanced down. "Oh Raiden.." She said, shaking her head as she crouched down and picking up the pencil. Hikaru then stood up and dusted himself off. She walked over to him, tossing him the pencil. Hikaru caught with well, lightning fast reflexes. He smiled and nodded. "Thanks Rei, you always manage to help me at the best of times." The girl, known as Rei Ikazuchi laughed. "Oh shut up."

Rei was eighteen years old like Hikaru, she had long straight black hair, blue eyes, wasn't really wearing any makeup aside from lipstick. She was currently wearing the female Samsara Academy uniform, which was a black sailor uniform with white highlights across the side. She was also wears an orange ribbon around her neck and some black boots.

Hikaru and Rei walked down the semi packed hallway of their school as she attempted to peak over his shoulder to see the paper he was holding. "Just let me see it!" She said, as Hikaru shook his head. "This is confidential stuff Rei, I'm not sure you should see it." She huffed and stood in front of him. "I could just tell everyone that like that certain someone and then you'd be in some deeeee-" Hikaru nervously fumbled as he quickly handed her the paper. "There happy?" While on one hand Hikaru was completely indifferent to this outcome, on the other hand, Rei was not. "A college application?!" Admittedly it was kind of shocking, Hikaru was not the most, well how do I put it? School loving stupid t, he certain tried his best of course. Getting the best grades he could was important to him as his parents threaten to basically disown him if he didn't succeed and take over the family business. They were also the ones who got him into Samsara Academy, using their fortune to pay his entry.

"Hikaru being accepted into college? Yeah that'll be the day." Someone said from behind them as Hikaru sighed. "You know Retsu, just because you're top of the class, doesn't mean you get to be a absolute jerk." He said turning around and seeing his best friend, a black haired male that was presumably the same age as Hikaru himself, wearing the same uniform as him albeit without the jacket, he also had brown eyes. He was known as Restu Kuroshima.

Retsu then shrugged. "I mean, it comes with the territory?" Rei giggled as she glanced at the two. "Aren't you guys supposed to be best friends?" She asked. Nodding, a huge smirk grew across Hikaru's face as he then wrapped a arm around Retsu. "Right, best buddy?" Retsu grumbled, moving the other male's arm off of him. "I guess…"

Hikaru would've have made a comment until, a under classman would suddenly run up to the trio. "Raiden!" He said, panting. Hikaru lowered down to the other classman's level. "What's wrong Akira?" The boy, Akira known as continued to pant. "It's, Tsubasa. Some upperclassmen are threatening to beat him up!" Retsu sighed. "And you come to u-" He was caught off by the sight of Hikaru running down the hallway and out the door. "Does he always do this?" Retsu mumbled, Rei unwillingly nodding. "It's Hikaru, what did you expect?"

It wasn't long before Hikaru pushed open the doors to the school's other courtyard. His eyes dashed around frantically searching for where Tsubasa was. He found him, being grouped around of some of Hikaru's classmates, who he wasn't too fond of. Tsubasa Tengokuwas a year younger then Hikaru and his friends. He had the same uniform as Hikaru and Retsu, he had short blond hair and blue eyes. Making his way over to the three, he grabbed one of them by the shoulder. "Hey, Jotaro! Leave him alon-" Hikaru was also cut off by the feeling of getting punched in the stomach. "Ok-Okay ouch!" He said loudly.

Hikaru would then try to punch of the bullies, but one of the others punched him square in the jaw and knocked him onto the grass. "Butt out, Raiden. This is between us and Tsubasa." Hikaru then forced himself to stand, and then wiped a little bit of blood from his mouth. "Well, I'm making it my business." All three of them just sighed at that. "Whatever, we'll just get you too."

"Well, if it's Hikaru's business then…" Suddenly, someone ran into the fray and kicked one of the bullies away. It was Retsu! Hikaru smiled at that "Hey pal, boy am I glad to see you!" Retsu and Hikaru then stood side to side, and took on fighting stances. The bullies then rushed the two of them, but the attacks were dodged and countered with some sick moves.

However, before the fight could really get good…

"HEY YOU DUMBASSES! BREAK IT UP!" Hikaru and Retsu then looked at each other shocked. It was one of the teachers! "Mr. Midoriya!" They did not want to get in trouble for fighting now, they'd probably have to spend some time doing community service during the summer! And boy did these two have some real good shit planned for then. Like…

Look they just decided to grab Tsubasa and ran the fuck off. Okay? Next scene.

Hikaru and the rest of pals exited the school after getting a stern talking to from their teacher. He stretched out his arms and yawned. "YOSHA ITS FINALLY OVER!" Retsu stared at him for a moment. "Are you okay?" Hikaru slowly dropped his arms down. "I'm just excited man! After tomorrow we're finally done and off into the real world!" Tsubasa rolled his eyes. "Yeah for some of us." Rei smiled and tapped his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you'll be done soon enough." Hikaru also smiled. "Alright I'll catch you guys later, I'm heading home." Retsu scoffed as he slung his bag on his shoulder. "Is the little rich boy tired?" Hikaru rolled his eyes and lightly punched Retsu in the shoulder. "Whatever noodle boy." He then hopped down the staircase before suddenly stopping. "Almost forgot!" Turning around, Hikaru smiled and winked at Rei. "What." Rei blinked. Hikaru also blinked. "Fuck, I forgot."

Date, November 2nd 2018

It was now fall in Akuma City, leaves fluttered through the air and on to the ground as the moon glowed brightly in night sky. Panting was heard as the ghostly wolf stopped in his tracks. He was now in front of a large set of gates. Said gates were in front of a large mansion. **"F-Finally, I'm here."** He muttered, he suddenly groaned in pain. **"Damn, I thought I would have longer.."** Suddenly, he held out his 'hand', a simple square box appearing in it. He swiftly dropped the box onto the ground as he floated down to it. Removing the lid of the box, the wolf then held out both his 'hands'. Electricity began crackling around him as it then flowed on to his open palms. The electricity suddenly formed into a simple all black card and a strange looking buckle. The buckle was mainly silver and blue rectangular belt, on the right side of the buckle, there seemed to be a slot to insert the card. there is a place tn the middle of the buckle, there was clear screen. Running all throughout the belt, were these golden zigzagging lines. He grunted in pain as he dropped the two items into the box and grabbed the cover of the box and, well, covered the box with it. **"Not my best delivery method, but it'll do.."** He muttered as he suddenly turned into a blue whisp of energy and flew into the box. Upon closer inspection, there was a shipping label written on the cover, it read "To: Hikaru Raiden. From: A Friend."

Date, November 3rd 2018

A sigh was heard as Hikaru Raiden flopped on to his bed. He stared up at the celling. Graduation had come and gone as Hikaru had enrolled in a nearby college, studying business being told by his mother and father to do that. He had returned home for the weekend and finished his work for the week a few moments ago. He sat up, glancing around his messy room. A few photos of him and and his friends hung on the walls, one picture featuring him on his motorcycle, a picture of him and Retsu at a kendo tournament, Hikaru holding the second place trophy while Retsu held the first place one, and of course a picture of him and Rei. "Where did the time go.." Hikaru muttered. He did his best to occasionally to talk to his friends, Retsu was running a ramen shop in Akuma. Rei was off in college too, Tsubasa and him occasionally talked as well but not often.

A pair of goggles were hung on a nearby coat rack along with a black leather jacket. He then heard a knock at his door. "Master Hikaru, I have a package for you." A voice said from behind the door. "Right coming." Hikaru replied, quickly getting up and opening the door. Opening the door revealed the Raiden family's Butler, Sojiro Nijima, a older fellow who had been in the service of family ever since Hikaru was a child. Hikaru smiled. "Thanks Sojiro, how have you been?" He said, taking the box from the man. Sojiro smiled in response. "I've been well, it's nice having you back here even though it's for a short time." Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, it's nice seeing you too. Any word on when mom and dad are returning?" He asked, causing Sojiro to scratch his chin. "Pretty soon." Once again, Hikaru nodded. "Alright I'll let you get back to work." Sojiro nodded and walked away as Hikaru closed the door. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his chair. Taking a seat, Hikaru rested the box on the box and glanced at the label. "To, well me, from a friend?"

He glanced at the label in confusion for a moment before lifting the cover off and resembling the contents in box. A card and a belt buckle. "What the?" Hikaru muttered, as he then picked up the card. The card was pretty plain, just all back with some random white markings. The card then suddenly shocked Hikaru with electricity causing him to jump and drop the card. "Ow!" He then looked at the buckle. Something about was just, calling to him. Hikaru picked up the buckle.

_[Oh hey!]_

A voice shouted, causing him to drop the buckle back into the box. "What!" Hikaru shouted. He looked around, not seeing anything or anyone in the room. His eyes then turned back to buckle. "There's not way." He picked it up again. _[There is a way.]_ The voice suddenly said. Hikaru stared at the buckle. "What?" He asked cautiously. The voice sighed. _[I said, there's a way that I'm talking to you Hikaru.]_ Suddenly, a blue whisp flew out from the belt and took shape. That shape being that ghostly wolf creature! Hikaru rolled backwards in his chair, looking at the creature. "Y-You're some kind of demon!" Hikaru shouted.

The creature nodded. _[Yeah actually, good guess. I'm Duke, a demon of many talents.]_ He said, introducing himself as Hikaru glanced at the buckle. "H-How come I can only hear and see you when holding this?" He asked, Duke scratched his 'chin' using his claw. _[I sealed myself inside that Driver in order to save my own life as my body was destroyed and demon spirits can't survive long in the human world without a body or, forming a contract with a human like yourself.] _The Demon explained, Hikaru nodding. "Right... Well Duke, I'm not really in the mood for a body sharing experience so, I'm gonna put you back in the box." Hikaru began rolling back towards his desk as Duke quickly flew down in between him and his desk._ [Wait wait! Listen! Do you ever feel like, your destiny is just set, and you can't change it no matter how much you want to?] _Duke asked, Hikaru stopped dead in his tracks. "I-I uh..." He muttered, thinking for a moment. "That's how I always feel. No matter what I feel like my parents are trying to make my life theirs and there's nothing I can do about it." Hikaru glanced down at the buckle or a 'Driver' as Duke called it. "You can help me change that?" He asked, glancing up at Duke. Duke nodded. _[I sure can._] Hikaru took a deep breath and let it out. "Show me, let's make a contract." Duke then held out his claw hand thing, Hikaru grabbed it. A crackle of electricity flowed between the two. _[It's done. Nice to have you, partner.]_ Duke said cheerfully.

Somewhere, deep in another realm, a realm of the dead and demons, Hell. There rested the caste of the ruler of all demons, the Demon King. Inside the throne room, a armored knight looking figure sat in a large black colored throne. The figure was tapping his fingers against the armrest of his chair, suddenly the tapping stopped. **"It begins again.." **The figure said, in a demonic male type voice. **"Eclipse." **He said. Suddenly a figure appeared before him, this was another male with white hair, a black coat, black pants, a white shirt and white boots and with a large sword strapped to his back. "Yes my king?" The figure, known as Eclipse said, swiftly kneeling before his king. **"Ah, my favorite Knight. Send Arukeni out to the human world to find the traitor and, you know, kill him." **He said, waving his hand, implying Eclipse could stand up. Which Eclipse did. "Would you like me to accompany him my king?" The King shook his head at this. **"No need, he is nearly a pawn to me.." **The King chuckled at his own joke. **"I'm funny. Right Eclipse?" **Beelze swiftly nodded. "Yes you are. Like honestly you land some real nice jokes." Eclipse said, The King nodding. **"Thank you, Alright this friendship stuff makes me sick go get the spider and send him on his way." **The King ordered, Eclipse once again nodding before he swiftly bowed and exited the throne room. The King sighed as he clutched his armored fist. **"Here we go again.."**

Hikaru walked down the a sidewalk as Duke floated behind him. "So just to be clear, no one else can see you other then me?" Hikaru asked, Duke nodding. _[Unless there's something special about them, normal humans can't see me unless they have a contract with a demon. And demons' with bodies can be seen.]_ He explained as Hikaru then pulled out the card. "So what's this for then?" Hikaru asked, before he looked at the card. "Whoa! It changed!" The card had indeed changed. The front now featured a stylized drawing of Duke in front of a background of lightning, along with a bar going across the bottom with the label of 'Lightning Knight' written in very fancy looking English letters. Hikaru flipped the card, now looking at the back. It featured a stylized A with a sword going through it and it seemed to be crackling with electricity. "Wait why is there an A?" Hikaru then turned to Duke. _[Oh yeah, my title when I was a Royal Knight was Anomaly.] _Hikaru blinked. "You were a Knight? And what royalty?" Duke sighed. _[Yeah so there's this evil man called the Demon King and pretty much I was apart of his twelve Royal Knights before I realized what was up with him, I manage to escape but I lost my body in the process.]_ Duke then floated ahead of Hikaru._ [Is there any where to eat around here? I'm starving.] _Hikaru scratched his head. "You can eat? You like, don't have a body, or like organs." Duke stopped and turned to him._ [Well, I just eat whatever energy you get from eating. So yeah, I can eat.]_ Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I know a great spot for food! I think!"

As Hikaru and Duke walked down the sidewalk, a portal opened on a nearby rooftop, Eclipse stepping out of his. "Hurry up." He said, a figure then stepped out of the portal. The figure was, a spider-like monster. Its' body was a dark crimson, a web pattern ran around all of its body, colored in purple. The monster also a pair of spider legs dangling from its' back. The head/face of the creature resembled that of a spider, while it had a large set of horns jutting out from the sides. **"The traitor has a partner now?" **The creature asked, as a green liquid dripped from its mouth and on to the ground, causing it to dissolve. Eclipse gave a look of disgusted as he stepped a few feet away from the monster. "Just do as your King requests, Acid Demon." He said, the Acid Demon looking at him and growling. **"That's Arukeni to you!" **The Demon shouted. Eclipse rolled his eyes. "Whatever." A portal opened behind him. "Good luck." The Knight swiftly turned and walked through the portal. "You're gonna need it.." He muttered, as the portal closed. The Acid Demon then looked at the street below, Duke and Hikaru were, already gone! **"Wow, I lost them already. Maybe some rampaging will cause the traitor to show up.." **The Demon then ran and jumped off the side of the building.

Hikaru arrived in front of a small shop in between two taller buildings. The building had the main shop below at ground level and it appeared to have a apartment level on the second floor. It also had a large sign attached to it that read 'Wonder Ramen!' in large Japanese text. Hikaru smiled at the name, as Duke stared at it. _[Why are you smiling?]_ He asked, Hikaru glanced back to him. "Oh this is my friend's shop! I haven't seen him in awhile, so I'm kinda excited." Duke nodded as Hikaru then pushed the door open to the shop. A bell jingled as Hikaru entered the building. It was your average sized establishment, tables and chairs filled with a few patrons here and there. In the back was a large bar with stools in front of it. Above it was a large display that had list of all the bowls and different foods the restaurant offered. Sounds of cooking could be heard from the kitchen. "I'll be right with you!" A voice shouted, as Hikaru sat down at the bar stool, and read the specials listed on the menu. A man then stepped out from the back kitchen, he was dressed in a chef's attire and had a black apron on as well. Hikaru turned his attention from the board to the man.

"Retsu!" He said happily, wow, shocker, the chef was Hikaru's best friend, Retsu Kuroshima! You know, that guy from earlier! Retsu swiftly delivered the other patrons' food as he made his way back to the counter. He then blinked as he stared at Hikaru for a moment. "Retsu?" Hikaru asked, snapping his finger in front of Retsu's face. Retsu quickly shook his head. "Right sorry, I was in shock that you're really in my shop and I don't want to instantly make fun of you." Hikaru scoffed at the comment. "Oh come on, you don't mean that, you're my best friend and I'm yours." Hikaru said, Retsu begrudgingly agreeing. "Yeah, Yeah. Anyways, what do you want to order?" He asked, causing Hikaru to look up at the menu once again. "Just give me that Naruto ramen I like." Retsu rolled his eyes. "Sure, not like it's not on the menu or anything." Retsu stepped back into the kitchen as Duke appeared behind Hikaru. _[This is a very nice relationship you two have together.]_ He said, Hikaru laughed. "Yeah, he's always been there for me. He might not act like it, but I know he cares for me as much as I do for him.." Retsu soon returned with Hikaru's bowl of noodles, placing it down in front of him. "Who were you talking to?" Retsu asked, Hikaru began stammering. "U-Uh, myself! Yes! Me, myself and-" [Duke.] "Duke- I mean, I or me! Yeah!" Hikaru exclaimed before he dug into his noodles. Retsu and the other customers stared at him for a moment before going back to their normal business. "Anyways, I'll get to closing up and we can catch up, sounds good?" Retsu asked, Hikaru nodding in response as he continued eating.

The two friends exited the shop as Retsu flipped the sign that hung from the door from opened to closed. Duke floated closely behind the two as they began catching up on the happenings in their lives. "Yeah so studies are going well." Hikaru said. "How's business?" He asked, Retsu smiling. "Pretty well surprisingly, people here really enjoy my food and the money's great. Although I could use some help in the kitchen, might put a help wanted ad out soon." Retsu explained as the two wandered into a nearby park, sitting down on a bench as Duke floated in front of Retsu. Retsu then glanced at Hikaru's neck. "You're still wearing those?" He said, flicking the one of lenses of the pair of goggles around Hikaru's neck. Hikaru laughed as he gripped them with both his hands. "Oh come on Retsu, you know how much I love these things. Ever since that guy saved me from dying of a deathly cold in a snowstorm and left these behind, I've always worn them in case he recognizes them and I can finally thank him." Other people were out and about of course, a family was having a picnic on the nearby grass, a few people were walking through the park as well. _[Hm...]_ Hikaru glanced at Duke and cocked his eyebrow. _[What? I'm inspecting your friend here.]_ Hikaru rolled his eyes. Retsu eyes then suddenly locked on Duke's eyes, causing the demon to jump in surprise. _[AH!]_ He shouted, flying back into Hikaru's body. Hikaru quickly turned to Retsu. "W-What are you looking at?" He asked, Retsu glanced at him. "Oh this kid throwing a frisbee." He then pointed to a kid throwing the disc object to one of his nearby friends. Hikaru quickly nodded as Duke appeared behind him. _[That was, odd.]_

A figure watched from a nearby building, it was, of course the Acid Demon. **"There he is, guess he made friends with some humans." **The monster chuckled as acid dripped from his mouth. **"So can I!" **He then jumped from the building and slammed into the ground below. Nearby people turned towards the monster and screamed in terror. He laughed manically as he fired acid at the civilians, causing the ground around them to dissolve. People quickly ran away from the Demon, straight past Hikaru, Retsu, and Duke. Duke quickly turned to see the Demon. _[Great, it's Arukeni.] _Hikaru and Retsu both got up from the bench as Arukeni approached them. **"You've been marked for execution traitor!" **The spider demon shouted, pointing at where Duke was, causing Retsu glance at the spot. "There's no one there?" He commented, causing Arukeni to laugh. **"Oh I guess your friend over there hasn't told you yet!" **Arukeni then pointed at Hikaru. "What! Shut up you stupid uh, Acid Monster!"_ [Demon.]_ "Acid Demon!" Hikaru retorted. The Acid Demon growled. **"HOW DARE YOU!" **He then fired a huge blast of his corrosive liquid directly at the duo. Hikaru and Retsu both braced for the attack, but Duke quickly flew in the way and slashed the attack away with his claws. "Thanks for the save.." Hikaru mumbled, Duke nodding. Retsu began slowly stepping backwards. "Hikaru I think it's time we used the Kuroshima Family Secret Technique!" He shouted, Hikaru glanced at him. "Run away?" Retsu laughed. "No, we stand and fight!" Duke glanced at Retsu._ [I like this guy.] _He said, then turning around to Hikaru. _[Alright partner, it's time I showed you what we can really do now. Take out the Driver and the Tarot.]_ Hikaru nodded, taking out the two items, Retsu watching him. "What are those for?" Hikaru thought for a moment, before answering honestly. "I don't know to be honest." Duke groaned. _[Attach the Driver to your waist and push the right most button.] _Duke then flew into the Driver.

_[ANOMALY DRIVER!] _

Hikaru nodded as he slapped the Driver against his waist, causing belt straps to suddenly appear and, well, strap the belt to his waist. He quickly then pushed the right most button, causing a slot to pop out from right side of the belt, big enough to fit the Tarot.

_[DEMON LINK!] _

The Driver annouced, a jingle then beginning to play, it was a mix of a piano and a guitar. "Okay so now what exactly?" Hikaru asked. Duke groaned. _[Insert the Tarot and slam the slot back into place.]_ Hikaru nodded as the Acid Demon suddenly fired another blast of acid at Retsu. Hikaru swiftly reacted, he ran in front of his friend, and inserted the card into the slot before slamming it back into place. Electricity surged from the belt's screen, creating the outline of a suit, before a lightning bolt then struck Hikaru, causing a bright flash of light and causing the acid to evaporate.

_[LINK COMPLETE! LIGHTNING KNIGHT! GO-GO-GO FORTH AND STRIKE!]_

The light faded away, revealing an armored figure standing in front of Retsu. The figure's helmet was fashioned to resemble a knight's helmet, the top of the helmet was accented with a thick dark blue line that went backwards down the helmet until it hit the shoulders of the suit. The rest of the helmet was a pristine silver. The upper body of the suit shared the knight motif, the chest and torso specifically were fashioned to resemble chainmail. The sides of his torso, and his gauntlets were also a dark blue color. Lastly, the legs were a standard silver color that look really nice and shiny. They also looked like they hurt! Attached to his back was a sheathed sword. Now displayed on the belt screen was a stylized lightning bolt with a sword going through it.

Electricity still danced around Hikaru's suit for a few more moments as Retsu looked up at him from his position on the ground which was a result of the lightning bolt knocking him to the floor. Arukeni growled. **"Duke! How dare you give that human our power!" **Retsu blinked rapidly as he got up from the ground. "Hikaru?" He asked, the armored figure turning around. "Yes?" Hikaru replied. Hikaru took a glance at himself. "Dude I look sick!" He said cheerfully, Retsu tapped his helmet, getting a slight shock of electricity. He shook his hand rapidly before thinking for a moment. "You know Hikaru, you kinda look like a Kamen Rider." Hikaru was about to say something before Duke interupped him. _[First of all, Arukeni's behind you.] _Hikaru then swiftly spun around and roundhouse kicked the Acid Demon into tree. Hikaru glanced at his leg that was surrounded in electricity. "Whoa! You know if I know I would be able to do that I would've taken up soccer instead of kendo." Retsu and Duke both audibly groaned at Hikaru's comment. _[And second of, tell your friend that it's called Anomaly.]_ Retsu blinked. "I-I can hear you mister belt." Duke thought for a moment. _[Okay, uh, I'll worry about that later. Hikaru go fight the Demon.] _Hikaru looked down at his belt. "Gotcha, guess that makes me, Kamen Rider Anomaly!" Hikaru swiftly turned around once again and ran towards the Acid Demon. Arukeni pulled himself to his feet. **"How dare you threaten me!" **The Demon then ran towards the newly christened rider, who jumped into the air and slammed his fist into him, sending him flying backwards further into the park. Hikaru landed and chase after him. Retsu also followed behind as well.

_Music Cue: STORY by camino_

The Acid Demon fired another blast of acid directly at Hikaru who swiftly ducked as the blast hit a tree, causing a hole to instantly form. "You missed!" Hikaru shouted, electricity then surged into his fist as he slammed it into the Demon's chest, Hikaru then recoiled. "Ow!" He looked at his fist, cover in acid, he rapidly shook his hand, flicking the acid off. _[Use the sword you dunce._] Hikaru had a 'Oh' moment before reaching to his back and pulling out the weapon.

_[ANOMALY SABER!]_

The sword had a large straight blade that's was colored silver, with several gray lines going down the sword. The hilt was gray and had a spiral design to it. On the base there's was the Anomaly symbol, that stylized A that was on the back of the lightning Tarot. There was also a button to make it flip upwards so that the rider could insert a card into it.

Hikaru held the sword for a moment glancing at it and swinging it, missing the demon fired another blast at him. Hikaru swiftly reacted, slashing the blast in half, sending the two pieces flying behind him and causing them to explode. _[Wow, that would've been bad if it hit you.]_ Duke commented, Hikaru noddeding as he slashed the Acid Demon rapidly. "Take this!" Anomaly then slashed him again, pushing him backwards. "Nice work Hikaru!" Retsu shouted from behind a nearby tree. The Acid Demon then chuckled. **"Perfect! Take this!" **He then fired a rapid burst of acid shots, directly at Retsu. "Uh Duke!"_ [Snap your fingers and shout Time Acceleration! I'll handle the rest!]_ Hikaru did just that. "Time Acceleration!" Then suddenly, time crawled to a slow pace. "What just happened?" _[Short answer is, I used my time powers to speed up your time in order to make you go faster and make everything seem slower. I can't do it for that long right now so hurry up and destroy those blasts!] _Duke exclaimed. Hikaru nodded, dashing over the array of shots and rapidly slashing them to pieces, causing them to miss Retsu. Time then resumed to its normal pace for Hikaru, but for Retsu and the Acid Demon, it look like Hikaru just moved at insanely fast speed.

Anomaly now stood between Retsu and the Acid Demon. _[Alright, I'm tired of playing, Hikaru, hit the middle button.] _Hikaru tossed his sword into his left hand as he pushed the middle button on his driver.

_[TIME TO GO!]_

The Driver annouced as a more fast pace version of the transformation jingle began to play as the slot of the driver popped out once again. Electricity surged around Hikaru as he slammed the slot back into its place.

_[LIGHTNING BURST!]_

Time then, actually stopped. "Wait what."_ [Finishers stop time completely for a brief moment but the enemy needs to be pretty weakened for it to actually kill them, instantly doing it won't work, but you're welcome to try if you feel lazy or worried.] _Hikaru nodded before panicking. "How do I kill this guy exactly?" _[Uh... Kick him?]_ Duke said, Hikaru couldn't really tell but Duke was definitely shrugging. Hikaru nodded as he ran forwards and jumped into the air. He flipped before going into the signature rider kicking pose as electricity exploded shot off of him rapidly. "Time for the Super Hikaru Lightning Burst Kick!" He shouted, flying towards the Demon and slamming his foot into its chest. The rider then landed back on the ground and turned around, facing away from the monster. _[Please never say that again.]_ Hikaru did a fluriosh with his sword before slowly sheathing it. "I don't make promises." Time then resumed, the Demon suddenly exploding in a massive fireball behind Kamen Rider Anomaly. "Partner." Hikaru said happily.

_Music Cue End_

Back in hell, The Demon King and Eclipse both watched Anomaly defeat the Acid Demon on a large smokey screen. "Your highness-" Eclipse was about to start before the King held his finger up. **"It's not your fault Eclipse. He was on death's door anyways. If anything, that fool did is a favor." **The King explained. Eclipse nodded before suddenly the King conjured a large ball of black flames in his hand. **"However Eclipse, I expect you to choose someone you might actually have a chance against this pest next time." **Eclipse kneeled before the King throne. "My King, I will do everything in my power to make sure that traitor is brought down and eliminated." The Knight then stood up and exited the throne room. The Demon King sighed. **"I can't keep doing this over and over again..." **He mumbled to himself as he dissipated the ball of flames.

Retsu walked over to his friend who was taking another look at himself. "Hikaru?" He asked, Hikaru then turned around, the suit disappearing of him. "Yeah uh, I can explain." Duke then flew out of the Anomaly Driver._ [Sure you can.]_ "Oh shut up Du-" Retsu then pointed at Duke. "What the hell is that." Hikaru looked at Retsu, then at Duke. Duke then looked at Retsu and then Hikaru._ [Okay, We can explain then.]_

Duke and Hikaru both explained how they met to Retsu while they quickly made their way back to Wonder Ramen. The sun was now setting as they arrived at the entrance. "So yeah, now I'm a Kamen Rider." _[Demon Knight.]_ "Kamen Rider is more heroic." _[You will respect my title.] _"Don't tell me how to live my li-" The two's bickering was interrupted by the door to Wonder Ramen suddenly closing. "Well, Alright! See you Retsu!" Hikaru said cheerfully. Hikaru stretched his arms. "Come on Duke, let's hit it." _[Alrighty my partner in life.]_ The two then made their way back to the Raiden Manor.

Hikaru walked into his room, tossing his leather jacket on to his coat rack along with his goggles as well. He flopped on to his bed, Duke floating out of his body and hovering over him. _[So, when's dinner?] _He asked. Hikaru thought for a moment. "Soon hopefully." He stared up at the celling again. Someone then knocked on his bedroom door. "Master Hikaru?" The voice of Sojiro asked. "It's open." Hikaru said, the door then opening. "I'm glad to see your home safely. News has spread about some sort of monster attack and I was very worried." Hikaru quickly got up and walked over to the man. "You don't have to worry about me Sojiro, I can handle myself. Now what's the word on Mother and Father." Sojiro then sighed. "That's what I came to tell you. Your mother and father have decided to extend their vacation for another month, believe it was something about enjoying the cultural more then they expected." Hikaru slowly tightened his fist. "Right. Anything else they said?" He asked. Sojiro thought for a moment. "Oh right, they said they did however manage to set up a job interview for you. Your father said 'This is type of thing Hikaru was born to do, I'm sure he'll enjoy it.' And I believe that was all."

A small faint black glow surrounded Hikaru's fist as Duke looked on in a slight shock. "R-Right.." The black glow faded as Hikaru opened his hand. "Well. Tell them that.." He glanced at Duke and then at the picture of him holding that kendo trophy, then the picture of Rei and himself. "I don't care. Sojiro, I'm sorry. I can't live like this. This isn't what I want. I want to choose my own fate, not be forced into the one they want for me." He swiftly turned and walked to his closet, grabbing a large duffle bag and dropping it on to his bed. Sojiro walked into Hikaru's room as well. "Master Hikaru if you could just recons-" Hikaru interupped him by throwing clothes into the bag along with some toiletries. "Sojiro, don't try and defend their shitty actions. I know they pay you to put up with it and that's great, but they don't pay me too. I'm not taking it anymore." Hikaru grabbed the photos from his wall, placing them into a pocket on the bag. He grabbed his leather jacket and goggles, putting them on. He grabbed his other bag as well, which was just a backpack filled with some items he brought home from college. He was about to leave when Sojiro blocked the doorway. "H-Hikaru." The older man choked up a bit. "I want to give you something before you leave." He exited the doorway, walking into a nearby closet and pulling out a wrapped present. "I wanted to give you this on your birthday, but considering this may be the last time I see you. I want you to have it now." Hikaru took the present and gave the man a hug as best as he could. "Thank you, I know you probably think this is me being stupid but. I'm done, I hope I see you somewhere Sojiro. But please, don't tell them to come looking for me." Hikaru then walked away. He headed down into the garage of the house, strapping his bags to his white and blue colored motorcycle. Rain began pouring outside as he drove off the premises of the Raiden Manor, hopefully, never having to return. As he rode into the city of Akuma, Duke sighed. _[You alright?]_ Hikaru didn't answer, concentrating on driving but Duke already knew the answer anyways.

Hikaru screeched to a halt on the side of the only place he knew where to go, Wonder Ramen. He knocked on the upstairs door rapidly, holding his bags and present. Retsu opened door, seeing the rain covered Hikaru and the clearly tear stained face of his friend. He swiftly brought his friend and slammed the door shut.

Date, November 4th 2018.

A woman stood upon a rooftop, looking down at Wonder Ramen. "I guess Hikaru-San made his choice." She sighed turning around, revealing that it was Rei. "I just hope it was the right one."

**_Next Time on Kamen Rider Anomaly!_**

Hikaru is seen struggling to make a ramen bowl while Retsu and Duke watch in disappoint.

"This is more difficult then kendo!"

"Shut up Hikaru!"

Rei and Hikaru are seen sitting next to each other at Wonder Ramen.

"So have you been?"

"Decent, I guess, I left home."

A cloaked figure is seen watching Kamen Rider Anomaly battle a green colored demon, a grin across his face.

"So this is the power of the demons."

The King and Eclipse are seen playing a game of chess.

**"You suck."**

"Wow, I'm hurt my liege."

**_Episode Two_**

**_Ramen Is Difficult._**

_Author's Note._

I'm terribly sorry for the delay on this story's release. I blame Devil May Cry Five. I hope you all enjoy where this story goes and continue reading it.


	2. Episode Two, Ramen Is Difficult

_Music Cue: STORY by Camino_

The Lightning Tarot flew into a hand, which was quickly revealed to Hikaru's hand as Duke appeared behind him. The suit of Kamen Rider Anomaly rapidly flashed on and off him as he reached back and pulled out the Anomaly Saber, before slashing the screen, revealing the title.

Hikaru is then seen cleaning off his motorcycle in front of Wonder Ramen. Duke hovered behind him, staring at the Lightning Tarot in his claw. It then cuts to Retsu preparing a bowl of noodles for a patron, who is revealed to be Rei. Watching Hikaru from above a nearby building is Tsubasa, grinning as he then jumps off the building.

We cut to the demon realm as The King is sat on his throne with a ball of black flames in hand before he extinguishes it. Eclipse is then seen walking down a hall of the castle as he is suddenly enveloped by yellow ace symbol, transforming into a demonic looking Knight. He then opens a portal, before then stepping through it.

Hikaru's motorcycle is driven by himself, hastily down a street. He then was surrounded by three transparent figures, one of them became visible, revealed to be Kamen Rider Anomaly in his Lightning Knight form. The other two vaguely resembled Anomaly as well but it was too difficult to tell.

Hikaru was then in a completely different location as he and Duke high fived before Duke flew inside of Hikaru. Quickly, Hikaru pulled out his Driver and card, going through his transformation pose. Hikaru then transformed into Kamen Rider Anomaly. It then cut to Anomaly doing battle with Eclipse.

The two exchanged a few sword slashes, Hikaru then flipped over Eclipse and charged his sword with electricity and brought it down. Eclipse blocked it with his own sword, the clash created a few strong winds. And then the camera moved over to the Demon King with his arms crossed. A women was standing at his side.

Anomaly and Eclipse then clashed swords one more time before the screen flashed white and cut to a shot in front of Wonder Ramen. Hikaru walked towards the shop, all of his friends were inside. He then turned to look at the camera and flashed the Lightning Tarot And the title then appeared again.

**_Episode Two_**

**_Ramen Is Difficult_**

Date, November 7th 2018

A few days had pasted since Hikaru had became Anomaly and left his parents' home. An alarm noise buzzed from Hikaru's phone, it was placed on a nearby coffee table. Hikaru himself was currently wrapped up in a blanket on a couch, specifically Retsu's couch, which was inside of Retsu's apartment. The room was lightly furnished, aside from the couch, there was a coffee table, a TV mounted to the wall, and behind Hikaru was a small kitchen. He then groaned. "Five more minutes..." Hikaru muttered, the alarm suddenly stopping. "Yay..." He muttered once again, before an apron was thrown at him. "Ow!" He shouted, shooting up from the couch and seeing Retsu. "If you're gonna live here, the least you can do is learn how to make a bowl of Ramen." Hikaru mumbled something as he got himself off the couch. "Lemme shower first and I'll meet you downstairs." Hikaru said, tossing the apron back to Retsu, his friend rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say, also good morning Duke." Retsu said as he turned and left the room. Duke then appeared behind Hikaru. _[Good mor- Oh he's already gone.] _Duke said, Hikaru then yawning and stretching his arms out. _[Any plans for the day?] _The Demon asked, causing Hikaru to think for a moment. "Figure out how to cook Ramen? I dunno, I didn't think this far ahead in my grand 'Screw my parents' plan." Duke nodded. _[Right, right. Maybe we could get some training done? Get you a better handle on the powers and stuff?] _Hikaru nodding. "Yeah maybe, or we just, let ourselves be guided by fate!" He said. _[What's fate telling you to do?] _"Take a shower and cook Ramen." _[Oh.]_

Hikaru, now having changed out of his previous set of clothes, into a simple navy t-shirt and black jeans, and now walked downstairs to the ramen shop part of the building. He pushed open the door and entered into the kitchen. "Alright Retsu! I'm ready to-" He was then hit in the face by the apron again. "Stop doing that!" Hikaru shouted, causing Retsu to laugh. "Just get better reflexes you idiot!" He shouted, causing Hikaru to laugh. Duke then appeared. _[I don't understand this friendship you two got going on. Like, is the point of it that you're assholes to each other?] _Hikaru then looked at Duke, then at Retsu, then back to Duke, and then back to Retsu before he thought for a moment. "Yes?" Duke blinked as it took him a few seconds to think. _[Right.. Anyways! How do we make Ramen?] _He said, quickly changing the subject. Retsu clapped his hands together. "I'm glad you asked!" He then dramatically walked further into the kitchen, tightening his dark purple colored apron's strings. "Well personally, I start by making by making the noodles first. The trick is to make the dough the night before so it has plenty of time to proof." Retsu then opened fridge, revealing a few items but what he pulled out was a bowl full of proofed dough. He then continued to explain the ramen processed, which Hikaru attempted to listen but, didn't, because he's an idiot.

The door to the shop then opened, a bell ringing. "I got it!" Hikaru said happily, using the opportunity to escape from the ramen lesson. He made his way to the front counter. "Sorry we're not actual-" He stopped, Duke then appearing behind him. _[What's wrong?] _He asked as Hikaru then smiled. "Oh hey Rei!" It was, indeed, Rei! Her hair was slightly cut, she also had ditched her school uniform awhile ago, and was now wearing a brown leather jacket, a black tank top underneath that, blue jeans, and black hitop sneakers. She glanced up and down at Hikaru. "I didn't know you were working here!" She said cheerfully. Retsu then poked his head out from the kitchen, seeing the girl. "Oh hey Rei." Hikaru chuckled, looking at Retsu and then Rei. "Look the whole crew's back together now!"

Rei rolled her eyes as she walked up to the counter top. "So, can I order something or not?" She took a seat and tapped her fingers on the counter. Retsu nodded. "Alright, what would you like then." Rei thought as she stared up at the menu board. "Uh..." She then looked at Hikaru who had sat down next to her. "Don't look at me, I just started here today and I usually just eat whatever Retsu gives me." Retsu looked at Hikaru. "Why are you sitting." He said coldly, Hikaru then smiling. "Alright best bud, look, if I watch you make her dish, I will have a better learning experience. I also, haven't had breakfast so could you make me something?" Retsu rolled his eyes. "I'll just make you both breakfast bowls, does that sound enjoyable?" Hikaru and Rei both nodded. "Good, because I was gonna make them anyways and force you to eat them." Retsu said as he began to cook their meals.

Once again, we arrive back in the realm of the Demon King. Who, was currently sitting in the courtyard of his castle, playing a game of chess with his loyal and favorite Knight, Eclipse. Eclipse had taken most of the King's pieces while the King had only taken like, two of Eclipse's pawns. The King was intently staring at the board, as he held one of his knights in his hand, calculating his move. Which ended up being, flipping the board. **"DAMMIT!" **He shouted in anger as he got up. Eclipse sighed. "It was a good effort my liege." The King scoffed. **"Yeah right, I suck at this. Why do I even bother playing it." **Eclipse thought for a moment about the question. "My liege, I have no idea. But I do enjoy playing with you, if that's any consolation." Eclipse said, causing the Demon King to nod.

The two began walking back to the throne room. The King then stopped in his tracks Eclipse stopped as well. "My liege? What's the matter? He asked, the King then chuckling. **"The Anomanuisance, he's doing something." **The King turned around. **"As punishment for defeating me in chess, I want you to go deal with him. Oh and take that windy dude." **The King turned around and began once again walking towards the throne room. Eclipse cocked an eyebrow. "As in windy dude, you mean Fuujin?" **"Yeah sure whatever." **Eclipse nodded. "I will not fail you my king." Eclipse span around and made his way towards where this 'Fuujin' was.

The King slumped into his throne as he tapped his fingers against the arm rest. **"What am I going to do.." **He muttered.

Hikaru and Rei were now both eating their bowls of ramen. By this time, more customers had entered Wonder Ramen so Retsu was a bit busy. "So what have you been up to?" Hikaru asked. Rei stirred her noodles around her bowl. "Oh you know, stuff I guess. Studying, working, the usual. How's the business stuff going?" Hikaru nervously laughed at the question. "I kinda, sorta, uh, dropped out. Just, wasn't what I wanted to do. My parents always controlled and thought what was best for me I just.." He sighed. "I just did my best to hide it I guess." He glanced down at his bowl, before Rei sighed and ruffled his hair. "Cheer up. It's honestly kinda impressive that you did that for all these years." Hikaru lifted his head up and smiled at the comment. "Thanks Rei." She nodded in response and ate more of her noodles.

Duke then appeared behind Hikaru. _[You wanna show her, don't you?] _Hikaru nodded. Duke sighed. _[I mean, I can't really stop you but she probably already knows and can hear me.] _Hikaru cocked his head. _[Oh right, long story short, __Hell Force is basically the energy source that makes up Hell. Most demons draw on it for power, the better connection you have the stronger you are. However, demons aren't the only ones who can access it. There have been cases of humans doing so, mostly psychics. But we've gotten the occasional satanist. Retsu and yourself are the other rare cases of humans, just sorta having a latent connection to it.] _

Hikaru rolled his eyes as he slurped some more noodles into his mouth. Duke then floated in front of him. _[What I'm trying to tell you is, I'm pretty sure your friend is a psychic or something.] _Duke then looked at Rei. _[Oh, huh?] _Hikaru looked up from his bowl and at Duke. The Demon had the kind of look on his face that, he was kinda getting a sense of deja vu. Duke then switch his expression to more of a nervous looking one when he saw Hikaru was actually looking at him. _[She's definitely psychic!] _Duke shouted. Hikaru turned and looked at Rei, who was, currently waving at Duke?! Hikaru almost spat out his noodles. He quickly swallowed them and hopped off his stool. "I-Uh. Retsu! I'll be back!" Retsu poked his head out from the kitchen. "WHAT!" Retsu shouted. Hikaru motioned to Duke with his head and then at Rei. Retsu did not understand Hikaru's poor mannerisms. "I DON'T SPEAK IDIOT!" Retsu shouted. Hikaru then quickly grabbed Rei's hand and dragged her out the door, making sure to grab his jacket that was hanging up on the nearby coatrack, along with the two motorcycle helmets that were there as well.

"BYE RETSU!"

"HIKARU IM GOING TO KI-"

Hikaru shut the door behind the two of them. He then quickly fished the the keys to his motorcycle out of his pocket as he let go of Rei's arm and handed her a helmet."Where are we even going?" She asked, putting on the helmet and climbing on to the back of the motorcycle. Hikaru blinked. "Uh, uh, Duke quick distraction." _[Distraction.] _Hikaru rolled his eyes as he climbed on to the motorcycle and started it. Rei wrapped her arms around his waist as the two rode off down the street.

Eclipse knocked on a wooden door. "Fuujin, open up its Eclipse. Our king has a mission for us." The door then swung open, revealing a man with emerald colored hair and who was wearing a similar outfit to Eclipse's. "Oh hey boss! T-The king has a mission for us?" Fuujin asked, causing Eclipse to nod. "Correct, now hurry up and we need get a move on, I'll tell you on the way." Eclipse said, turning around and beginning to walk down the hallway. Fuujin scrambled, closing his door and following after Eclipse. "So now we're on the way, what's the mission boss?" Eclipse took a breath. "As you know, we had a Demon Knight desert us, Anomaly." Fuujin slowly nodded. "Yeah I heard, he was like my idol, Du-" Eclipse stopped walking, turned and glared at Fuujin. "Just because he's no longer here, you still have to respect him like any other Knight." Fuujin nodded once more. "Right, my apologies, continue please sir." Eclipse then began walking again. "He has formed a contract with a human and together they eliminated Arukeni. The King wants us to defeat them and collect Duke in order for him to face trial." He explained. "Sounds simple enough, so how do we find them?" Fuujin asked as they arrived at their destination, another door, shocker. "We can track Duke's connection to the Hell Force, so, let's go." Eclipse said, opening the door.

Hikaru and Rei had made their way to a forest on the outskirts of the city. Next to the entrance of the forest, was a swing set. The two sat on the swings, Hikaru beginning to slowly swing back and forth. "So who's your demon friend Raiden?" Rei asked as Duke appeared. _[It's Duke actually, the legendary Demon Knight Anomaly!] _He said happily as Hikaru stopped swinging and looked at Duke. "It's Kamen Rider Anomaly now actually." _[God you're the worst.] _Rei laughed as Hikaru then looked at her. "So wait, Duke says you're some kind of psychic, is that true?" Rei thought for a moment. "Uh.. Yeah! I'm something like that I suppose, every since I was a kid, I could see spirits and stuff like that. I think I told you when we were kids, but you might've forgotten.." Hikaru scratched his head, thinking. "Uh... Yeah maybe you did, I dunno!" He chuckled. "Honestly I don't remember a lot from back then." Rei nodded and sighed. "Right right. So anyways how did you two meet?" Hikaru then went on to explain the events of a few days again.

"So that's how we ended up like this!" Hikaru said cheerfully. Duke nodded. _[Yeah pretty much.] _Rei nodded. "Right.." The two then got up. "Alright we should probably head back, Retsu's definitely gonna try and kill us when we enter the shop." Hikaru said, causing Rei to laugh. "Well with that power you have now, I doubt it would do mu-" A strong gust of wind then interrupted her, causing Rei and Hikaru to get pushed on to the ground. "The forecast didn't say we would get this strong of winds.." Rei muttered as a voice laughed. "Oh please, my gales are stronger then any of your human winds!" The voice then said as Hikaru and Rei looked up to see two men standing a few feet away from them.

It was Fuujin and Eclipse! "Well well, we meet again, old friend." Eclipse said, pointing at Duke, who then growled in response. _[Eclipse, it's a pleasure to see you again.] _Hikaru jumped to his feet, helping Rei up. "Friends of yours Duke?" He asked. _[Something like that, Eclipse anyways, was one of my fellow knights.] _Hikaru blinked, before leaning over to Duke. "Which one's Eclipse." Eclipse rolled his eyes. "That's racist." _[That one.] _"Gotcha, and the other guy?" Fuujin scoffed. "I'm Anomaly's replacement-"

"Demon Knight in training."

"Demon Knight in training, Fuujin!"

_[Wow you guys have really dropped the ball since I left.]_

"Hey!" Fuujin shouted, another gust of wind pushing Hikaru and Rei back. "I don't appreciate the insults traitor!" Eclipse rolled his eyes as he stepped in front of Fuujin. "Duke, by decree of our King, you and your... Human." Hikaru growled. "My name isn't human! It's Hikaru Raiden!" Eclipse looked at Hikaru before looking at Duke again. "Human. Have been marked for elimination." He then stepped aside. "Fuujin, I would like for you to handle them." Fuujin then stepped forwards, cracking his knuckles. "With pleasure!" A green storm then suddenly surrounded Fuujin, causing Hikaru and Rei to be flung to the ground once more. The storm dissipated, revealing a monster now standing in Fuujin's place.

Fuujin's demonic form was decked out in mostly green sleek armor, hanging from his neck is a long green scarf. His helmet was molded to appear as if he had hair that looked like sharp winds. Both of his arms were silver. Along the upper body of the suit, there were several golden lines to break up all the green. He wieldied a large silver rectangle with a stick connected to the bottom at it.

Duke blinked. _[Is, is that your sword?] _He asked, Fuujin laughing. **"Not quite!" **Suddenly, using this rectangle, Fuujin fired a concentrated gust of wind directly at Hikaru and Rei. "Duke!" Hikaru shouted, his demon partner nodded in response. Hikaru quickly hugged Rei, shielding her as Duke slashed the gust away, causing a small explosion. Hikaru released Rei. "Alright you need to leave, like, right now. I can handle this." He said, Rei slowly nodding. "Okay. Just, promise me you'll be careful?" She asked, Hikaru cracked his trademark smile. "Of course, I'm Hikaru Raiden. I'm always careful." Rei rolled her eyes as she quickly ran off pasted Fuujin and Eclipse. Fuujin was about to turn and shoot at blast at her, before he was stopped by Eclipse. "Your mission is to kill him, not her." Fuujin growled. **"Fine." **He quickly turned back to Hikaru.

"Thanks, Eclipse was it?" Hikaru said, Eclipse nodding. "Duke, let's make this windy dude regret everything in his life." _[That was extremely harsh but I'm down.] _Hikaru swiftly took out the Anomaly Driver as Duke then flew into the buckle.

_[ANOMALY DRIVER!] _

The device annouced as Hikaru slapped the Driver against his waist, causing belt straps to suddenly appear and, well, strap the belt to his waist. He quickly then pushed the right most button, causing the slot to pop out from right side of the belt.

_[DEMON LINK!] _

The Driver annouced, the standby jingle then beginning to play. Hikaru held out his hand, electricity crackling around it as the Lightning Tarot formed in his hand. He then slashed the card through the air like a sword, before he then brought the card up to his face. "Henshin!" Hikaru then brought the Tarot down to the slot, inserted it, and slammed the slot back into place.

_[LINK COMPLETE! LIGHTNING KNIGHT! GO-GO-GO FORTH AND STRIKE!]_

Electricity surged from the belt's screen, creating the outline of a suit, before a lightning bolt then struck Hikaru, causing a bright flash of light. The light faded away, revealing Kamen Rider Anomaly in his Lightning Knight form.

Hikaru stretched out his arms as electricity crackled around him. "It's a shame, your life was already in ruins from the moment you challenged me Fuujin!" He said, reaching behind him and pulling out the Anomaly Saber from its' sheath.

_[ANOMALY SABER!] _

Eclipse chuckled. "You're still using that old thing?" _[Hey, shut up, it's a good sword.] _Eclipse rolled his eyes before turning to Fuujin and motioning to Anomaly. "Go." Fuujin stumbled for a moment. **"Yes boss!" **He shouted, running at Hikaru. Who in turn ran at Fuujin. Rei quickly his behind Hikaru's motorcycle. She looked at Eclipse. "Good thing he didn't notice.." She muttered.

Unbeknownst to all parties, a figure was watching the battle unfold from a nearby tree branch. The figure in question, had most of their body obscured by the white hooded cloak they were wearing. The cloak seemingly had feathers embroidered into it. "So, this is the power of the Demons.." They muttered, crossing their arms. "Quite intriguing."

Hikaru skidded across the ground as his and Fuujin's battle had taken them further into the forest. A blast flew towards him, which he quickly smacked away with his sword. "Gotta try harder then that!" Hikaru shouted, causing Fuujin to growl. Eclipse slowly walked up, crossing his arms as he watched the battle. Fuujin quickly turned to Eclipse before turning back to Hikaru. **"****Try this!" **Fuujin then sent a huge gust of wind directly at Hikaru, who, stabbed his sword into the ground and thightly gripped the handle in order to not get moved by the wind. "Haha! Now that's what I call ingenuity!" Anomaly then took his took his sword out of the ground and snapped his fingers. "Time Acceleration!" Anomaly, then was just suddenly gone. Fuujin span around, his eyes darting all around the forest. **"Wh-What the hell is this?!" **He shouted, Eclipse softly chuckling. "You claimed he was your idol but yet you don't know his most famous technique?" Fuujin growled at the remark. **"Of course I know what this is! I just didn't expect a hu-" **He was cut off by himself getting suddenly hit by something, or someone, most likely Hikaru. **"A HUMAN BEING ABLE TO USE IT!" **Fuujin shouted in anger.

Fuujin then concentrated, winds picking up around him, creating a sort of mini hurricane around him. Suddenly, Anomaly was seen skidding across the ground. Hikaru groaned. "Why didn't you warn me that he could do that.." He muttered. _[How was I supposed to know he could make a shield out of winds?] _Hikaru sighed as he got up and looked down at his belt. "Oh I dunno, you're the demon expert in this partnership?" _[I- Yeah good point.] _Hikaru stretched his arms again. "Alright Fuujin, I'll give you that one. But I'm finishing this!" He was about to push the middle button on his Driver, when, Eclipse suddenly walked up in front of Fuujin.

"Excuse me, Hikaru. I will be the one finishing this." Fuujin, Hikaru, and Duke were all dumbfounded. **"I can handle him!" **Fuujin shouted, but clearly, that storm shield had taken a lot out of him. Eclipse rolled his eyes. "You did, for a bit. But now, I'm ending this." Eclipse then reached to his back and drew out, his sword.

**[ROULETTE CAILIBUR!]**

The sword annouced as it was drawn from its sheath.

The Roulette Cailiber was a sword with a long silver blade. There were six differently colored lines going down the blade, three on both sides. They went down until they connected to a multicolored circle that surrounded a stylized E on the hilt of the sword. The hilt was a charcoal gray color, with a rough texture that made it resemble stone, it also sported a hand guard that resembled a demon's claw. Which can be used to defend the wielder from attacks.

On the opposite side of the E on the hilt, there was an image of a Knight. The Knight was kneeling down, his hand open in front of his chest, and his sword stabbed into the ground. There was a button on the hilt that causes this image to raise, this is where a Tarot could be inserted. When a Tarot is inserted, it adds to the image. So now when a Tarot is added, the knight's visor would light up in the card's main color, and the card's logo would be floating above the knight's hand.

Hikaru looked at Eclipse's sword, and then his own. "Shit." _[Oh calm down it's not that much bigger.] _Duke said as Eclipse rolled his eyes and moved his non sword holding hand, down to were his belt was, he moved his coat to reveal a simple card holder, which he reached into and pulled out a Tarot. This Tarot however was very different from Anomaly's.

This Tarot featured the stylized E that was on the Roulette Calibur on the back, which was facing Anomaly, along with what appeared to be a Roulette wheel surrounding the E. Eclipse then turned the card, revealing an A. Inside of the A, was a repeating pattern of all four ace symbols. The symbol was surrounded by the same Roulette wheel.

Eclipse pushed the button on the hilt of his sword, raising the image of the knight.

**[ACE, SPADE, CLOVER, HEART, DIAMOND, JACK!]**

Above Eclipse's head, a holographic roulette wheel appeared, each of its' sections having a symbol for the respective playing card suit, along with a J for Jack and an A for Ace.

The weapon continued repeating the phrase as he inserted the card and turned towards Anomaly, cracking a small grin.

"Chakusou." He said as he slid the image back down.

**[ACE, SPADE, CL- ACE KNIGHT SELECTED!]**

The wheel stopped, landing on the A. Suddenly, the A shot downwards on to Eclipse. As it did this, a suit of Armor formed around his body. There then was a bright flash of light as Eclipse then stood there in his new form.

Eclipse was now wearing a full suit of mainly black armor, one that obviously belonged to a Knight. His helmet had the usual knight line visor, the top of the helmet styled to resemble spiral-shaped sharp hair. The helmet also had a line that traveled from the back of the helmet down the armor's neck and all the way down to it's back.

The suit's upper body was fashioned with chain mail, and had a symbol that represented Eclipse's current card suit on the right breastplate. His shoulders having been fashioned into large spikes. The knees being made of similar materials as the shoulders.

Because of him being his Ace Knight form, the symbol on his right breastplate was the same A that was on the Tarot and the lines that accented his suit were colored in dark yellow.

Eclipse chuckled, running his hand across his sword's blade. **"I am the Royal Demon Knight, Eclipse, and I, shall be your undoing Anomaly." **Hikaru nodded a lot before look at his wrist. "Well I hate to be a downer, but I don't see that happening man."

_[Hikaru finisher.] _

"What why."

_[He's stronger then you.] _

"You worry too much, I got this!" Hikaru shouted, snapping his fingers once again and vanishing. Eclipse walked forwards. **"Watch a pro at work Fuujin." **Fuujin nodded in response as Eclipse took a deep breath. He gripped his sword tightly before suddenly slashing in front of him, knocking Hikaru out of his Time Acceleration and sending him flying into a tree. Hikaru let out a wheeze as he got up, slightly wobbling. "Okay. Maybe I should've done what you sa-" Anomaly then fell forward on to the ground, his suit disappearing. Duke swiftly flew out of Hikaru's body. _[Oh come on! Hikaru! Get up you stupid little-] _He then looked at Eclipse and Fuujin. _[So uh, what kinda uh, punishments am I looking st here?] _

The figure in the white cloak, sighed as Eclipse and Fuujin walked towards Hikaru and Duke. "Well can't go having him killed." The figure said as they pushed themselves off the branch and landed on ground between Eclipse, Fuujin, Hikaru, and Duke. "Sorry fellas, your king is gonna have to wait!" The figure then threw something to the ground, causing a large cloud of smoke. _[Hey what are you-]_

Eclipse and Fuujin both coughed as the smoke cleared, revealing that, the figure, Hikaru, and Duke were all gone. **"Dammit!" **Fuujin shouted as he transformed back into his humanoid form. Eclipse sighed as his armor shimmered away. "No matter. Fuujin, head into the city and see if you can draw him out, I will head back and inform the king of this..." He thought for a moment as something then caught his eye, it was something on the ground. Eclipse walked over to it, kneeling down and picking it up. It was a white feather. "This new, player.." He muttered.

Rei stood nervously against Hikaru's motorcycle, tapping her foot rapidly. "He should've been done by now.." Suddenly, the white cloaked figure appeared in front of her, holding Hikaru's unconscious body over his shoulder. "Hello." Rei stumbled backwards. "Who the hell are you!" The figure chuckled as he set Hikaru down. "An observer, your friend's hurt, badly. I'd recommend getting him some help." Rei quickly kneeled down next to Hikaru, checking his pulse. "Okay, he's fine. What exactly happened?" She asked, turning around, seeing that the figure had vanished. "Weird.."

She then turned her attention back to Hikaru. "Hey Duke, wake up!" She shouted, Duke suddenly flying out of Hikaru's body. _[AH! WHAT!] _Duke looked at Rei and then Hikaru. _[Oh yeah. We got our asses beat. Anyways, I've been meaning to ask you something.] _Rei sighed. "No, not right now at least, we need to get him back to Retsu's." Duke nodded. _[Fine, let me give you a little assistance.] _Electricity crackled around his claws as he then pressed them on to Hikaru's chest, shocking him awake. "FOR THE LOVE OF- EVERYTHING HURTS!" Hikaru shouted, gripping his stomach in pain. "Oh hey Rei." Rei rolled her eyes. "Can you drive?" Hikaru shook his head. "Give me the keys then." Hikaru fished into his jacket pocket, pulling out his keys and tossing them to Rei, as he then got up and climbed on to the back of the motorcycle. "Are you sure can drive her?" He asked, Rei stumbled backwards. "Her? Your bike's a her?" She then climbed on, handing Hikaru his helmet. "Well- Ow, I'll shut up before I hurt myself more, Duke tell Rei why my bike's a her." Rei started the motorcycle. "Please, indulge me Duke." Duke blinked. _[What? I have no clue either, you never told me aside from the fact, since you're a quote, Kamen Rider now, your bike is now called the Machine Demoner, which by the way, sucks as a name.] _Rei snorted. "Machine Demoner? Really Raiden?" Hikaru quickly responsed by groaning in pain. "Oh right." Rei said, revving the bike and driving off.

Eclipse hopped out of a portal, said portal closed behind him. He was right outside of the throne room. He composed himself, adjusting his jacket and sword, before he then knocked on one of the doors. **"Enter." **The voice of The King boomed as Eclipse then shoved through the large set of doors, walking into the Throne Room. Eclipse looked up at The King. **"Oh hey Eclipse." **The King looked down at his knight. **"So you took care of Anomaly correct?" **Eclipse shook his head. "Not exactly, Fuujin and I injuryed him but he was saved." The King cocked his head. **"Saved? By who exactly?" **Eclipse fished into his pocket, pulling out the feather. "Not sure, but they did leave this." The King got up from his throne and walked over to Eclipse, taking the feather. **"I guess they're involved in this now as well..." **He muttered, Eclipse looked at him. "Who is?" The King chuckled. **"The Angels."**

The door to Wonder Ramen closed as the last customer exited the establishment, Retsu sighing with relief as he picked up the empty bowl and brought it back into the kitchen, placing it into the sink. "I could just make Hikaru do these..." He then heard the bell to shop ring. Retsu quickly turned to see Rei helping a clearly injured Hikaru into the shop. "What the hell happened?" He asked, swiftly shedding his apron and kneeling down behind the counter, opening a cabinet and pulling out a small first aid kit. Rei set Hikaru down into a chair before sighing. "We were out by the forest and then these two demons showed up and Hikaru fought them." _[Not very well I might add.] _Hikaru coughed. "Shut up Duke.." Retsu rolled his eyes as he approached them. "Here let me see what's wrong."

Hikaru was swiftly patched up by Retsu, now sporting a bandage around his forehead and an larger one wrapped around his lower chest, which was covered by his shirt. "Ow ow ow." He said as Retsu wiped a cut on his cheek. "God you're a baby." Retsu then fished out a bandaid from the first aid kit and placed it on the cut. "Annnd, there you go. That should fix you up for now anyways." Retsu then got up and walked back to the kitchen, passing Rei who was sitting, drinking a cup of tea. Retsu grabbed a TV remote from behind the counter and used it to turn on the nearby TV. The screen flickered to life, showing a news report of Fuujin attack the city. Hikaru growled as he rubbed his wrist as he got up from the booth and walked over to the counter. "I need a plan." He said, sitting down next to Rei, who set her cup down. "Plan for what? Getting your ass kicked again?" Hikaru looked at her. "That's not the point, nothing I did worked against Fuujin and that Eclipse guy." Retsu made his way over to the two of them. "You know Hikaru. One thing that comes with cooking, is that, if you don't try different ways of making something, it's always gonna be the same, and you're never gonna taste something new." Hikaru blinked, suddenly he slammed his fist down on the counter. "THAT'S IT!" He jumped off the stool and ran towards the door. "Thanks Retsu!" Hikaru exited the building as both Rei and Retsu looked at door close itself shut. "W-What just happened?" Rei asked. Retsu chuckled. "Oh right, I don't think you've ever seen one of those, Hikaru just had one of his revelations, he had them a lot during kendo practice." Rei nodded. "Right..."

Hikaru raced down the streets of Akuma driving his motorcycle. _[So, you've figured out something?] _Duke asked. Hikaru nodded. "Yeah why did you figure something too?" Duke grumbled in response. _[Something like that, it's difficult to explain. If you beat this guy I can show you.] _Hikaru cocked an eyebrow. "What guy?" _[Windy dude is right ahead of us.] _Hikaru suddenly slammed on the breaks, screeching to a halt before seeing Fuujin standing in the middle of some debris. Hikaru quickly stepped off his bike, placing his helmet on the seat of it. "Hey whirlwind!" He shouted, causing Fuujin to turn around. "Ah you finally showed up! Oh and looking a little worse for wear too!" Fuujin then smirked, causing a gust of wind to push Hikaru backwards. "Hey quit it with the wind already! I've got a score to settle with your boss, where is he!" Hikaru then took out the Anomaly Driver. "Busy! He knows you're weak now and that I can beat you with ease!" Fuujin shouted, suddenly transforming into his demon form. **"You're not even worthy of sharping his sword!" **Hikaru rolled his eyes, before then glancing at Duke. "Shall we?" _[Of course.]_

_[ANOMALY DRIVER!]_

The Driver annouced as Hikaru slapped it against his waist, deploying the belt straps. He swiftly pushed the right most button, causing the slot to pop out, along with the _[DEMON LINK!] _announcement. Hikaru quickly summoned the Lightning Tarot, He then slashed the card through the air like a sword, before he then brought the card up to his face. "Henshin!" Hikaru shouted as he then brought the Tarot down to the slot, inserted it, and slammed the slot back into place.

_[LINK COMPLETE! LIGHTNING KNIGHT! GO-GO-GO FORTH AND STRIKE!]_

In a flash of light, Hikaru had transformed into Kamen Rider Anomaly. He cracked his knuckles before reaching back for his sword. "And now I'm really going to put your life into ruins!" Anomaly swiftly drew the Anomaly Saber and ran towards Fuujin.

_Music Cue: Be My Light_

**"Just try it!" **Fuujin shouted, as a blade shot of out of the silver rectangle he was wielding, he then clashed with Anomaly. "That thing's a sword too?!" Hikaru shouted, pushing Fuujin, which broke the clash of swords as he then quickly slashed him horizontally, causing Fuujin stumble backwards. **"TRY MY HURRICANE!" **The wind pick up once again, flinging Hikaru backwards and causing him to skid across the street. "Dammit!" Hikaru shouted, swiftly recovering back to his feet. "Try this then, Time Acceleration!" Hikaru swiftly snapped his fingers, speeding up his own time. _[He's just gonna do that wind wall thing again.] _"Not if I make my own wall!" Hikaru quickly rushed over to Fuujin who was, to him anyways slowly beginning to conjure up his wind wall. _[How exactly are you gonna do that?] _Hikaru coughed. "Oh I wasn't, I just thought it would be a clever thing to say." _[Wow you suck.] _Electricity then crackled around Anomaly, before it then flowed into the blade of his saber. "But I will try this!" He swiftly slashed downwards, cutting directly through the wind wall and sending Fuujin flying backwards as Hikaru snapped his fingers again, his time returning to normal.

Fuujin skidded across the ground. **"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" **He shouted as he got up. Hikaru chuckled as he did a fluriosh with his sword. "Oh you know, stuff, this cool sword and a bit of lightning. The usual." Fuujin shot a blast of energy directly at Hikaru, who quickly rolled out of the way. Hey! I was making fun of you!" _[Pretty sure that's why he shot at you.] _Hikaru groaned. "Oh shut up." He quickly jumped back up to his feet before pushing the left most button.

_[WEAPON LINK!]_

The slot of the Anomaly Driver popped open as the sped up standby music began to play, Hikaru swiftly removed the Lightning Tarot and pushed the button on the hilt of his Saber, causing the Anomaly symbol on the blade to flip open as he insert the card into the slot and slammed the symbol back down.

_[TIME TO GO! LIGHTNING CRASH!]_

Electricity surged around Kamen Rider Anomaly as he quickly gripped his blade with both hands. **"YOU INSUFFERABLE!" **Fuujin shouted as he ran towards Hikaru, before time suddenly stopped. Hikaru chuckled softly as the electricity flowed into the blade of his saber, causing it to light up. "Time for this, my Raiden-Style, First Storm, 1,000 Volt Slash!" Hikaru shouted as he ran towards Fuujin, slashing him sideways as he ran past. Before spinning around and slashing downwards. Hikaru spun around as time resumes, Fuujin exploding behind him.

_Music Cue End_

Hikaru stretched as Duke groaned. _[Are you naming every finisher?] _Hikaru laughed before then returning the Lightning Tarot to his Driver and sheathing the Anomaly Saber. "Yes why?" _[Because I hate it.] _Hikaru shrugged as he turned around. "Well I don't kn- Hey he didn't blow up." Fuujin's body was still in the ground, crackling with blue electricity. _[This is great! Exactly what I was hoping for!] _Duke then flew out of the Anomaly Driver, causing Hikaru to stumble back. "YOU COULD DO THAT THE WHOLE TIME?!" Duke shrugged. _[It didn't seem that useful until now!] _He then flicked Fuujin's body with one of his claws, causing it to immediately crumble away to dust, and causing Fuujin's spirit to fly upwards and meet with Duke. **"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" **Fuujin shouted, Duke quickly grabbing him. _[Gimme a sec!] _Duke swiftly flew back into the Anomaly Driver, dragging Fuujin with him. Hikaru was dumbfounded. Sounds of a struggling then came from his belt as he looked downwards. _[HEY STOP DON'T TOUCH THAT! COM-] _Hikaru tapped his foot, the sun was beginning to set.

Suddenly, the Anomaly Driver spat out a Tarot, which Hikaru quickly scrambled to catch. He looked at the side of the card that was facing towards him. The front of the Tarot featured a stylized drawing Fuujin of in front of a background of green colored hurricanes along with a bar going across the bottom with the label of 'Gale Knight' written in very fancy looking English letters. Hikaru flipped the card, now looking at the back. Which featured the Anomaly symbol but instead of electricity, it was gusts of wind.

Duke then flew out of the Driver, he now had a few scratches on him. _[That was.. The worst.] _Hikaru looked down at the belt and then at the Tarot. "Where did Fuujin go?" Duke then pointed at the Tarot. _[I sealed him in it, and a bit of him in the Driver. It's a whole thing, point is, new Tarot, equals new Knight for you to use.] _Hikaru slowly nodded. "Right right, alright if it's all the same to you. I am beat, so let's head home." _[Agreed.] _

Then, someone behind the duo cleared their throat. Causing Hikaru and Duke to turn around and see Eclipse, already transformed. **"Damn Duke, sealing a Royal Knight into a Tarot? That's not gonna look good on your record." **Duke rolled his eyes. _[Yeah whatever, hey listen we're kinda in the middle of dinner plans so do you mind lea-] _Hikaru held his hand up. "Duke, I got this." Duke nodded, swiftly flying back into the Driver. Hikaru walked forwards. "I've got a score to settle with you Eclipse, so let's settle it." His hand slowly went backwards towards the Anomaly Saber. Eclipse chuckled. **"If you so wish to end it that quickly Hikaru, I will be happy to oblige." **The Knight's grip tighten around his sword's grip. The two stared each other down with the sun in the background.

**_Next Time On Kamen Rider Anomaly!_**

Hikaru and Eclipse are seen dueling.

**"You're not worthy of this power Human!"**

"Who are you to judge me!"

Duke is seen trying to construct something.

_[This'll probably work, maybe, I'm like 85% sure.]_

Rei is seen staring down the hooded figure.

"Just tell me what you are!"

And, a new form of Anomaly is shown!

"This is really gonna blow you away!"

**_Episode Three_**

**_The Rising Storm._**


End file.
